Movie Night
by serenelystrange
Summary: The team watches "The Princess Bride." Silliness ensues. With a tiny dash of Super husbands, and maybe a sprinkle of implied Natasha/Clint. Also, I suck at titles. Sorry about that. I'm sure I'm not the first to write something along these lines, but I do not care. TPB is awesome and deserves to be watched by everyone, lol. Written for my friend Hayley.


.

"_A book?"  
**"**That's right. When I was your age, television was called books. And this is a special book. It was the book my father used to read to me when I was sick, and I used to read it to your father. And today I'm gonna read it to you."_

_._

"I thought this was about a princess?" Steve says, giving Tony a puzzled look, "Or a bride."

"Keep watching," Tony says, gesturing to the giant screen.

Steve shrugs and turns his attention back to the screen. He's sitting between Tony and Natasha on the couch, with a giant bowl of popcorn in his lap. Bruce is sprawled out comfortable in one of Tony's ridiculously expensive leather recliners, while Clint is sitting cross-legged on the floor, resting his head against Natasha's legs that she's tucked underneath herself. Thor is running late, as usual, but he's promised to bring candy, so they don't mind.

.

It doesn't take Steve long to become completely taken with the movie, much to nobody's surprise at all.

"She's an odd sort of beautiful," he says when Buttercup first appears on screen, seemingly unable to keep his eyes off of her.

"Demon in the sack, too," Tony says, absently. "The actress, I mean, not Buttercup. Well, maybe she is, but they never did film that scene. PG movie and all."

"You did not sleep with Robin Wright," Bruce says, laughing at the absurdity.

"Ok, so maybe I don't exactly _remember_ it," Tony says, shrugging. "It was the 80's, I don't remember much of the 80's. But there are Polaroids!"

"Oh, yeah?" Clint pipes up. "Where?"

Tony swats Clint in the back of the head before replying.

"Nowhere you'll ever find, Bluebird."

Before Clint can speak, Natasha takes advantage of his opened mouth and shoves a handful of popcorn into it, effectively silencing him.

"Shut up and watch the movie," she says to the room at large, giving Steve a tiny smile.

He grins at her quickly before looking back to the screen.

.

"How can she not tell that's Westley?" Steve says, looking positively distressed. "The mask doesn't even cover his whole face."

Natasha bursts out laughing, before clamping her hand over her mouth to stop herself.

"I'm just gonna let you think about that for a second," Clint says without looking up, "Think about it in the company of costumed crusaders. And Bruce."

"Hey," Bruce says, mildly, but he's too comfortable to really be offended.

"We're not really crusaders," Natasha notes, and Tony nods along and points to her, as if to say 'THIS.'

"Just let me have my alliteration, Tasha," Clint replies, sticking his tongue out at her.

"I will not hesitate to cut your tongue out," she says, entirely too calmly.

"Then how could I…" Clint smirks, before stalling abruptly as Natasha's gaze turns murderous and her cheeks tinge pink.

"AHEM," Tony coughs, succeeding in getting everyone's attention back to the movie.

.

"Ohh! He has six fingers!"

Thor appears before anyone can comment, arms full of what appears to be an entire concession stand's worth of candy. He takes stock of the room before tossing several packets at each Avenger at random, figuring they'll sort it out among each other. He takes a seat in the other leather recliner, getting comfortable before turning to the group.

"Have I missed much?" he asks.

"Well. They're about to storm the castle. And the movie started an hour ago, so… kind of, yeah." Bruce says, apologetically.

"Ah," Thor says, shrugging, "Never fear. I've seen this tale before!"

That gets everybody's attention, and Tony calls out for Jarvis to pause the movie.

"You've seen The Princess Bride?" he asks, honestly shocked.

"Indeed," Thor says, around a mouthful of sweet-tarts.

"The demi-God from another world has seen this movie, and I haven't?" Steve says, laughing. "That's just…inconceivable!"

The group groans, save for Thor, who laughs and gestures to the TV, relishing in understanding the reference.

"That, brother Rogers, is worthy of, what is the phrase? Putting it here!"

Steve stares at Thor's offered fist for a long moment before leaning across Natasha and bumping his own fist into it.

"OK, who taught Thor to fist-bump?" Bruce asks, looking on in obvious amusement.

"Not my fault!" Tony says, "This time, anyway. I take full responsibility for the bunny-hop."

"That was pretty great," Natasha admits, "Though I'm still not sure where you got a leotard big enough for him."

"T'was my own," Thor supplies. "We dance often on Asgard."

"I…" Clint stutters, "I literally don't even know how to process that."

"To answer your inquiry," Thor turns his attention to Bruce, "brother Coulson taught me this 'fist-bump,' as you call it.

Nobody can begin to comprehend that, so they unanimously decide to get back to the movie.

.

"This always bothered me," Natasha says, as Fezzik appears on-screen with the horses. "I mean, there just happens to be four horses ready and available for them?"

"Convenient plot device," Bruce agrees, nodding.

"Convenient plot horses!" Natasha proclaims, before settling back down to watch the end.

.

"So, what'd you think?" Tony asks Steve as the credits start rolling.

"I liked it," Steve says, standing up to stretch out his long limbs. Tony follows suit.

Natasha takes the opportunity to stretch out across the couch, taking up the seats the others have vacated. She takes a moment to ruffle Clint's hair, as he's passed out against the couch, head tilting back into her space.

.

Thor ambles off to the kitchen to search for something to eat, and Bruce follows, mumbling about tea and maybe a cookie or two. Thor decides that it's a fine idea and vows to find the cookies at all costs. Bruce doesn't bother telling him that a cookie search doesn't require so much dedication. It makes Thor happy, and a happy Thor constitutes less accidental property damage. He knows the feeling well.

.

"So, what movie are we watching next time?" Steve asks, following Tony down the long hallway to the workshop elevator.

"Anything but The Wizard of Oz," Tony says, eyes alight with fond teasing.

"Shut up," Steve says, just as fondly. "Barton says I need to see Road House. I don't know what it is, but why not? We could watch that next week."

"Road House is definitely… an experience," Tony says. "But hey, you're the one who missed out on decades of cinema. We can watch whatever you want."

"Besides the Wizard of Oz," Steve laughs, pressing the button to the elevator.

"The monkeys creep me out," Tony confesses as they step onto the elevator.

"Don't worry," Steve says, reaching out and linking their fingers together. "I'll hold your hand."

Tony's bark of laughter is muffled by the elevator doors dinging closed, but it's still enough to make Steve pull him into a sound kiss.

"I love movie nights," Tony says, when they've pulled apart and the elevator opens again.

Steve grins and lets Tony pull him into the workshop by his t-shirt.

"So do I."

.

THE END.


End file.
